


Windows (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Ableist Language, Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe, Angst, Blind Character, Blind Stiles, Body Dysphoria, Communication, Demisexual Derek Hale, Demisexuality, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek is a creeper, Derek is a socially awkward potato, Disability, Disabled Character, Epilepsy, Eventual Smut, Families of Choice, Fluff, Found Families, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, In Other Words Canon!Derek, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Gonna Tag Every Sex Act Just Trust Me There's Plenty, POV Derek Hale, Pack Feels, Panic Attack, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Spanish Translation, Traducción, derek has no social skills, seizure disorder
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Derek tiene un nuevo vecino que no para de mirar.





	Windows (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Windows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064446) by [dr_girlfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_girlfriend/pseuds/dr_girlfriend). 



> Muchas gracias a dr_girlfriend pors dejarme traducir otro de sus fics, la misma autora de **Written in the Scars**

El chico estaba mirando otra vez, y Derek casi llegó a su límite.

No es como si Derek no supiera cómo se veía. Los lobos maduraban temprano, y Derek había desarrollado músculos y barba antes que cualquiera de sus compañeros. Primero había empezado a darse cuenta de su atractivo bajo la mirada tímida de Paige. Había sido confirmado cuando Kate lo había silenciado con un beso, su ronca voz ronroneando, ―Nadie te quiere por tu conversación, cariño, ―mientras sus dedos trazaban con avidez los músculos de su abdomen. Tonto como era, se había sentido halagado en ese momento.

Perder a su familia solo lo había vuelto más disciplinado, más decidido a ser más fuerte y más rápido que cualquiera que pudiera cazarlo. Trabajar hasta el agotamiento físico fue a la vez su penitencia y su salvación. Como resultado, sus hombros se ensancharon, sus bíceps se hincharon, sus muslos se engrosaron con músculos magros. Y los ojos de los extraños se demoraron más, el empalagoso aroma de su ávido interés era un miasma que lo rodeaba sin importar a dónde fuera en la ciudad.

Aquí, sin embargo, en la seguridad de su propio apartamento, no debería tener que aguantar eso. No diría que alguna vez haya relajado completamente su vigilia, pero al menos en su propio apartamento podría finalmente eliminar el caos, el ruido y la pegajosa lujuria de la ciudad. Este era su santuario, olía solo a él, y aquí estaba lo más cerca que podía estar en estos días de sentirse en paz. Hasta que ese maldito niño se mudó al edificio del otro lado del callejón.

La ciudad de Nueva York ya era lo suficientemente claustrofóbica por sí misma. Laura había elegido venir aquí, su ferviente esperanza de que cualquier persona que los siguiera los perdiera en la masa de la ciudad. Derek había seguido aturdido, los secretos y el remordimiento ardían como ácido en su pecho. Había perdido todo derecho a su propia opinión el día en que traicionó a toda su familia.

Entonces Laura había muerto, y Derek se había quedado en la ciudad que despreciaba. La mayoría de las veces ni siquiera sabía por qué. Tal vez todavía intentaba ser un buen beta para Laura incluso después de que sus ojos se hubieran desvanecido con su muerte. Tal vez era reacio a cortar esa última y tenue conexión con ella. O tal vez solo estaba pisando agua, sin un lugar mejor a donde ir. Pretender ser un ser humano que funciona porque eso es todo lo que Laura siempre había querido para él.

Así que tenía su apartamento, pequeño y escaso pero limpio. No tenía vistas, por supuesto, el edificio al otro lado del callejón estaba tan cerca que su escalera de incendios casi lo toca. Pero ese edificio era un desastre, la mitad de las ventanas estaban tapiadas, y el apartamento que daba a Derek había estado vacío durante todo el tiempo que había vivido allí, hasta esta semana.

Fue entonces cuando el chico se mudó, y las ventanas del techo hasta el suelo del loft industrial de Derek habían pasado de ser una bendición a una maldición. Solían crear la ilusión de espacio y luz, lo que permitía a Derek fingir que no estaba realmente acorralado en los pequeños metros cuadrados de su apartamento real. Esa ilusión era lo único que hacía que el estrecho espacio fuera tolerable, y por qué aborrecía la idea misma de las cortinas. Las luces de la ciudad no le molestaban, con los párpados cerrados podía fingir que el sol se filtraba a través de las hojas del bosque.

El niño debe haberse mudado mientras Derek estaba trabajando. Derek ni siquiera se había dado cuenta al principio, tan acostumbrado a su rutina. Había dejado su billetera y sus llaves en la mesa junto a la puerta, pateando sus zapatos y empujándolos por debajo. Su cama estaba justo en el medio del loft, y él se había quitado el traje, tirándolo al edredón para ser colgado más tarde, ansioso por quitar el calor y el aroma de la ciudad de su cuerpo. Ya se estaba quitando la camisa por la cabeza cuando notó el parpadeo del movimiento en el apartamento al otro lado del callejón.

Ahí estaba el niño, su partamento completamente oscuro, solo de pie en su ventana y mirando directamente a Derek. No parecía que acababa de pasar por la ventana y se había distraído, tampoco. No, el chico parecía que estaba acomodado a largo plazo, su antebrazo apuntalado contra la ventana, su mirada fija directamente en el apartamento de Derek.

Derek le había dado la espalda, sobresaltado e inquieto, y luego se había sentido aún más expuesto, sabiendo que el niño probablemente podría ver el trisquele tatuado entre sus omóplatos tan claro como el día. Casi había sentido esos ojos que se arrastraban sobre él desde el apartamento oscuro al otro lado del camino, y no había sido capaz de reprimir su estremecimiento. Se había lanzado hacia el interruptor de la luz, trabajando más duro de lo que lo había necesitado en años para evitar que sus ojos se enrojecieran en la repentina oscuridad, sus garras se alargaran por la invasión de su espacio una vez privado.

Se había escabullido hacia el baño, el único espacio cerrado en su departamento, y había dejado que la ducha lo golpeara, el agua caliente. Había intentado no mirar al otro lado del camino cuando salió, pero no pudo evitarlo.

El niño todavía estaba allí, una larga silueta delgada en la ventana coronada por una pelusa de pelo. Derek había mirado de soslayo mientras se arreglaba apresuradamente con pantalones de chándal y una camiseta, torpemente sosteniendo su toalla por modestia. Estaba esperando algún tipo de autoconciencia o, al menos, reconocimiento por parte del niño, pero el niño parecía no arrepentido, las luces de la calle desde abajo se reflejaban en los ojos abiertos enervantemente fijos en la forma de Derek. Finalmente, Derek se había saltado la cena y se había refugiado debajo de su edredón, moviéndose inquieto hasta bien entrada la noche, desacostumbrado a dormir en ropa, sintiéndose vulnerable y nervioso bajo el recuerdo de esa mirada.

El niño no había estado allí a la mañana siguiente, y Derek suspiró de alivio. La forma en que el niño lo miraba había sido grosero, pero tal vez no se había dado cuenta de que Derek podía verlo más allá del reflejo en sus propias ventanas, y Derek supuso que era permisible cierto grado de curiosidad por sus nuevos vecinos. . Esperemos que esa curiosidad haya sido satisfecha. Derek había tratado de apartarlo de su mente, concentrándose en su trabajo.

Esa noche había regresado a casa, y apenas había encendido sus propias luces antes de que el niño estuviera nuevamente en la ventana, mirando fijamente. Derek no había trabajado hasta tarde e incluso en la tenue luz de la tarde que se filtraba entre los dos edificios podía ver al niño más claramente.

No parecía tan joven como Derek había pensado al principio... todavía desgarbado y delgado pero con hombros sorprendentemente anchos, su bíceps estirando la manga de su camiseta donde su brazo estaba apoyado contra la parte superior de la ventana. Una dispersión de lunares salpicaba la piel pálida de su mejilla, y su boca era rosada y laxa, los labios ligeramente separados casi obscenamente. Sin embargo, lo más llamativo fueron sus ojos, anchos y rodeados de pestañas oscuras, los iris iluminados hasta un ámbar casi dorado por los pocos rayos de luz solar que se inclinaban entre los edificios mientras miraba casi sin pestañear al apartamento de Derek.

―Maldición, ―Derek había maldecido. Él le había devuelto la mirada durante unos minutos, con los ojos entrecerrados, pero el chico no parecía intimidado en absoluto. Incluso sonrió un poco, la esquina de sus labios se inclinó como si estuviera disfrutando de la incomodidad de Derek. Estúpido.

Derek trató de ignorarlo, haciendo su rutina lo más normal posible, pero su piel se llenó de autoconciencia, nervioso. Y luego sucedió nuevamente la noche siguiente y la siguiente. El viernes por la noche, Derek estaba absolutamente decidido a hacer algo. Cualquiera que sea el problema del niño, Derek ya no se dejaría sentir amenazado en su propio espacio.

Esa noche llegó a casa, sudando y picando por el calor del verano, arrojando sus llaves sobre la mesa con tanta fuerza que rasparon la madera. Se dirigió directamente a sus ventanas, con los dientes ya rechinando, los dedos apretados en puños. El niño ya estaba allí, ya mirando, mientras Derek miraba enojado hacia atrás.

―¡Oye! ―Las ventanas de Derek eran gruesas y no se abrieron, pero la ventana en la que se encontraba el chico era una antigua armazón de metal con una manivela, y Derek podía ver que estaba abierta unos pocos centímetros. ―¡Oye tú! ―Gruñó Derek, golpeando con su puño el marco de sus propias ventanas, haciendo que el vidrio del piso al techo se estremeciera alarmantemente. El niño ni siquiera se inmutó, su sonrisa inquebrantable. Derek escuchó, pero no pudo oír los latidos de su corazón a través del cristal y la cacofonía de los sonidos de la calle para saber si estaba un poco alarmado. Ciertamente no lo miró.

―Eso es todo, ―espetó Derek. Cogió las llaves, bajó la escalera de su edificio de apartamentos y cruzó la calle antes de tener tiempo para pensarlo dos veces. La cerradura de la puerta principal del edificio ya estaba rota, confirmando en la mente de Derek el tipo de vertedero destartalado que era. La furia de Derek lo llevó más allá de una sala con correo basura esparcido en el piso, a través de un vestíbulo de olor a moho y por las escaleras sucias. El calor insoportable se elevó con cada piso que ascendió, alimentando su creciente temperamento. Cuatro pisos arriba estalló en el rellano, el pasillo se estrechó y la luz fluorescente centelleó y zumbó. Se dirigió directamente a la puerta del apartamento que daba al suyo.

―Hola. ―Golpeó bruscamente la puerta. ―¡Oye!

Escuchó los pasos acercándose, vio la mirilla oscurecerse cuando el niño se paró frente a la puerta de metal desgastada. Al menos parecía alarmado ahora, su ritmo cardíaco ya era rápido y se aceleraba más cuanto más tiempo permanecía allí.

―¿Sí? ―Dijo finalmente el chico, su voz sonaba incierta. ―¿Quién es?

―¡¿Qué mierda?! ―Derek murmuró para sí mismo. ¿Qué tipo de juego era ese imbécil? ―Sabes quién soy, ―espetó en voz alta. ―Tu vecino.

―¿Eres mi vecino? ―La voz del niño sonaba más segura ahora. ―Tienes que perdonarme si nos presentaron, no soy exactamente bueno con las caras. ―Derek podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz ahora, y era la gota que colmaba el vaso. ¿Qué clase de comentario era ese? Cuatro días seguidos de mirar fijamente a Derek y ahora el niño estaba fingiendo que ni siquiera reconoció su cara.

La rabia ardía tan intensamente dentro de Derek que podía sentir su visión roja, sus garras saliendo involuntariamente. Era fácil deslizar una de esas garras entre la desvencijada puerta de metal y el marco, cortando los cerrojos que el niño sin duda había colocado, creyéndose a salvo.

Derek empujó la puerta, haciendo que el chico girara y cayera sobre su culo. Derek entró al apartamento, el bajo retumbar de un gruñido escapando de su pecho, disfrutando de la expresión de miedo en la cara del niño cuando la puerta se cerró tras él con un ruido sordo.

El chico se echó hacia atrás hasta que su espalda estuvo contra la pared, luchando por ponerse en pie mientras agitaba los brazos salvajemente, buscando aparentemente algún tipo de arma. Agarró una lámpara de pie, moviéndola hasta que la sostuvo entre sus manos como un bate de béisbol, casi golpeándose en la cabeza con la sombra.

―Escucha, si quieres dinero, no tengo mucho, pero puedes tomarlo, ¿está bien?, ―Balbuceó el niño.

―No quiero ningún maldito dinero, ―Derek escupió, acercándose. ―Lo que quiero es que... ―La voz de Derek se detuvo, sus sentidos tardíamente hormigueaban con la conciencia de algo equivocado. A pesar de que se había acercado un poco más, los ojos del niño seguían mirando hacia la puerta, sobre el hombro de Derek.

Derek volvió la cabeza, mirando hacia la puerta cerrada y luego hacia el niño.

―¿Qué es lo que quieres?, ―Decía el niño, apretando con más fuerza la lámpara. ―Te lo juro, si me pones una mano encima, mi papá, él es el Sheriff, te encontrará y te matará. ―Su voz se quebró ligeramente con la palabra ―papá― y Derek se encontró a sí mismo dejando caer sus manos hacia su costado. Dio otro paso silencioso a su izquierda, mirando de cerca los ojos color ámbar. Ni siquiera parpadearon en su dirección.

―Tú… ―Derek vio como el niño se sobresaltó y agitó antes de ajustar su postura para enfrentar la nueva posición de Derek. Sus ojos pasaron un poco por Derek, un poco y luego se fijaron de nuevo - en un punto más cercano a donde estaba Derek, pero todavía no exactamente correcto.

―Te lo advierto, vete ahora o empezaré a balancearme, ―dijo desafiante. ―Última oportunidad.

―Eres ciego, ―dijo Derek rotundamente, la rabia que se escapaba de él tan repentinamente que se sintió casi mareado. Su visión se aclaró, sus garras deslizándose hacia atrás en las uñas romas.

―Gracias por la nota, genio, ―dijo el niño con acidez. ―Todavía puedo defenderme, así que no den otro maldito paso.

―Joder, yo... lo siento, ―tartamudeó Derek.

―¡¿Qué?! ―El ceño del chico se arrugó. ―¡¿Quiero decir qué?! ¡¿Te estás disculpando?! ―Sus labios se diluyeron en una línea dura. ―¿Qué? ¿Es esto una especie de película de Hallmark en la que estás descubriendo el error de tus caminos porque no quieres robar a una persona ciega? Eso es jodidamente condescendiente, hombre. Te haré saber eso...

―Solo, espera. ―Derek interrumpió lo que aparentemente fue el comienzo de una discusión convincente sobre por qué debería robar al niño después de todo, sintiendo que su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas. ―Esto es… es un malentendido. Estoy... No te estoy robando. Estás... estás a salvo, ¿de acuerdo? —Retrocedió tres pasos. —Solo, solo déjame explicarte.

Derek dio tres pasos hacia atrás, contando cada uno, dejando que el suelo crujiera ruidosamente bajo sus pies. ―Estoy en la puerta. Me iré en el momento en que quieras que lo haga. Solo, solo déjame explicarte.

―¿Explica por qué viniste a mi apartamento? Sí, adelante, hombre, no puedo esperar para escuchar esta historia épica. ―La voz del niño goteaba con sarcasmo, y Cristo, Derek se había ganado cada gramo de eso.

Derek era malo con las palabras en un buen día, y en una situación como esta no tenía esperanza. Miró al niño, con la lengua entrecerrada, sin tener la menor idea de por dónde empezar.

―¿Bien?, ―Sugirió el niño. Derek lo miró fijamente por un momento más. El chico bajó la lámpara una fracción. ―¿te fuiste?, ―Murmuró para sí mismo.

Derek pensó ansiosamente en lo fácil que sería salir por la puerta y desaparecer, pero no podía hacer eso. Este niño estaría aterrorizado para siempre, nunca más se sentiría seguro en su departamento, y Derek sabía muy bien cómo se sentía eso.

―Todavía estoy aquí, ―Derek señaló amablemente.

―¡Gah! ―El niño se sobresaltó y volvió a agitarse, y esta vez la tulipa de la lámpara lo golpeó en la cara.

Derek podía sentir sus propios ojos ensanchándose. ―Ese no fui yo, ―se apresuró a explicar. ―Eso… esa era la tulipa de la lámpara.

―¡Sé que era la jodida tulipa de la lámpara, cabrón!, ―El niño le escupió, con lágrimas de ira en los ojos mientras rasgaba la sombra de la lámpara y la arrojaba al suelo. Aún no había bombilla en la lámpara, y Derek se dio cuenta tardíamente de por qué el niño siempre estaba parado en la oscuridad. ―No estoy. ¿¡qué diablos te pasa!? ―Su labio estaba empezando a hincharse en la esquina, y entre las lágrimas en sus ojos abiertos, su nariz respingona y su labio fruncido, estaba empezando a mirar como un niño teniendo una rabieta.

―No sé qué me ocurre, ―se dijo Derek, abatido. ―Realmente lo siento mucho. Puedes apagar la lámpara. Prometo que no te lastimaré. Arreglaré tu puerta. Realmente soy tu vecino

―¿De verdad eres mi vecino?, ―Repitió el niño incrédulo, aparentemente agarrándose a la parte menos tranquilizadora de todo el discurso. ―Cristo, mi papá me dijo que iba a ser asesinado en el primer mes de vivir aquí, y le dije que estaba siendo demasiado protector. Ahora tengo un puto psicópata como vecino y voy a morir en la primera semana.

―No vas a morir. Yo no. No vivo en tu edificio. Arreglaré tu puerta, y te dejaré en paz, lo prometo. Nunca tendrás que volver a verme, ―balbuceó Derek, y luego se encogió ante su propia elección de palabras.

―¡Acabas de decir que eres mi vecino! ―Chilló el chico prácticamente. ―¿Estás tratando de confundirme hasta la muerte?

―¡Al otro lado de la calle! Tu vecino del otro lado de la calle, es lo que quise decir. Tu... la ventana de tu apartamento mira hacia la mía. Y, has estado parado allí, todas las noches, mirando en mi ventana. Y no tengo cortinas, y tú... me estabas haciendo sentir realmente incómodo, y no te detenías por mucho que te mirara, y.. y joder, eres ciego, y es por eso, entiendo eso ahora, pero antes se sentía realmente amenazante, y por eso vine - ―Derek tropezó una vez más, preguntándose si esas eran más palabras que las que le había dirigido a nadie desde que Laura murió.

El niño había bajado la lámpara ahora, al menos, sus cejas en alto en su cara móvil. ―Yo. Parecía amenazante. Para ti, ―repitió dudosamente.

Sonaba ridículo ahora que lo había dicho, y el niño ni siquiera sabía cómo era Derek, no sabía que tenía casi 200 libras de músculo sólido y hombre lobo si añadimos. El apartamento era insoportablemente caluroso y húmedo, y Derek sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban aún más, el sudor goteaba por su espalda. Miró hacia abajo a sus pies, incapaz de explicar más. ―Tengo... tengo problemas, ―dijo finalmente.

El niño resopló. ―Eso es un eufemismo si alguna vez escuché uno. ―Parecía que se estaba calmando un poco, sin embargo, el ritmo frenético de su corazón se ralentizó, la acidez del miedo en su aroma se convirtió en algo más cálido y suave.

Relajó su postura un poco más, la base de la lámpara se posó en el suelo, pero su voz todavía estaba aguda con sospecha cuando volvió a hablar. ―¿Son estos problemas, como, problemas de manejo de la ira? ¿Alguna vez has lastimado a alguien? Y todo eso de que las personas ciegas tienen sentidos intensificados es verdad, hombre, así sabré si estás mintiendo, ―dijo, con los latidos del corazón irónicamente parpadeando mientras decía la mentira.

Derek no pudo evitar la carcajada que se le escapó. ―Solo si estuviste cegado salvando a un anciano de un camión lleno de desechos radiactivos, ―se sorprendió a sí mismo y luego se mordió la lengua. Mierda, se suponía que debía disculparse, no hacerle cosquillas al tipo.

Sorprendentemente, su estúpida observación pareció tranquilizar al chico. ―Referencia de Daredevil, ―observó el niño, sus ojos se arrugaron un poco en las esquinas. ―Bonito.

―No debería haber bromeado sobre eso, ―dijo Derek incómodo. ―Lo siento. De nuevo.

―No te preocupes, tío. No soy sensible al respecto. Además, por lo que sé, así es exactamente como me quedé ciego. ―El niño sonrió ampliamente por un minuto antes de parecer recordar la situación y obligar a su rostro a verse severo de nuevo.

―De todos modos, ―forzó Derek. ―No, nunca lo hice, no lastimaría a nadie. Pero si quieres llamar a la policía o algo por el estilo, está bien. Mi nombre es Derek Hale. Puedo esperar aquí mientras llamas o puedes enviarlos a mi casa. Voy a... Corroboraré tu declaración y todo eso. Si eso te hace sentir más seguro.

El chico bajó la lámpara ahora, pasando una mano por su pelo ya desordenado y respirando profundamente, dejándolo salir con un suspiro. ―No hombre. Tal vez estoy siendo estúpido, pero no creo que sea necesario. ―El crepúsculo comenzaba a caer más completamente, proyectando sombras sobre la cara del niño mientras se encogía de hombros un par de veces para liberar la tensión. ―No es que no me hayas asustado, pero estoy cerca de donde vienes. Asaltaste aquí para enfrentarte a un furioso pervertido y en cambio obtuviste 163 libras de sarcasmo y discapacidad. Es... bueno, no diré que sea comprensible, todavía es raro como el infierno, pero puedo ver por dónde te habría asustado ya que no sabías nada sobre la... —Los dedos del niño hicieron una especie de elaborada espiral frente a sus ojos ―...situación que está pasando aquí.

―Por qué -― comenzó Derek, antes de pararse. Él no tenía derecho a hacer preguntas.

El niño esperó por un minuto y luego resopló de nuevo. ―Solo escúpelo, amigo. Creo que el buen barco ha zarpado.

Derek sintió que se sonrojaba al recordarlo, pero su curiosidad estaba empezando a anular su vergüenza. ―¿Por qué te paras en la ventana toda la tarde?

―¡Oh! Eso es fácil. ―El niño sonrió de nuevo. ―Es un maldito horno aquí por las noches, por si no lo has notado, y sin aire acondicionado. Ni siquiera puedes poner una unidad de ventana en este maldito marco ventanas, y la mayoría de ellas están pintadas desde el exterior como nueve capas de pintura.

Retrocedió hacia la ventana, buscó la manivela e intentó girarla sin equivocarse. Hizo un chillido horrible y solo se abrió un poco más, el chico contenía la respiración con el esfuerzo de girarlo incluso unas pocas vueltas. ―Solo puedo abrir esta ventana, ―resopló, ―E incluso ésta solo unas pulgadas. Pero si me quedo justo en frente de ella me sale al menos un poco de brisa. Así que lancé un podcast y me quedé aquí y escuché. ―Su boca se torció en una sonrisa de autocrítica. ―Vida nocturna en la gran ciudad, ¿eh?

―Puedo, puedo intentar arreglar eso para ti también, ―ofreció Derek. ―Hacer e todas se abran, al menos.

―¿De verdad, hombre? ―El chico se preparó su antebrazo en la parte superior del marco de la ventana y se inclinó en la brisa, la posición familiar para Derek, pero ahora se ve desde el otro lado. Parecía tan obvio ahora. ―Sería increíble. Manitas es algo que definitivamente no soy.

―Sí, lo haré, hay una ferretería a pocas cuadras que aún está abierta a estas horas. Voy a cerrar la puerta con seguridad esta noche, y las ventanas si puedo.

―Gracias. ―El niño parecía notablemente despreocupado con la presencia continua de Derek en su apartamento, de una manera que hablaba de una pobre autopreservación. Se quedó relajado en la ventana, todavía saboreando la brisa. Su camiseta tenía un parche húmedo entre los brazos y los omóplatos, haciendo que se adhiera a los fuertes músculos de su espalda. ―Entonces vives allí, ¿eh? ―comentó, gesticulando por su ventana.

―Sí. Por, eh, desde hace unos dos años.

―Y pensaste que pasaba toda la noche solo mirándote, ―comentó el chico, su voz brillante con malicia. Volvió la cabeza, un rayo de sol de verano que le iluminaba los ojos con un color miel dorado translúcido. ―Debes ser caliente por haber pensado eso. ―A nadie le preocupa ser engañados cuando tienen cien años y están arrugados. ¿Eres súper caliente?

―Yo, eh...

El niño se rió de placer, todo su cuerpo temblaba con eso. ―¡Totalmente lo eres! ―Canturreó. ―¡Eres tan caliente como si estuvieras ardiendo! ―Se volvió hacia la ventana, dejando que sus largos dedos se reflejaran ligeramente sobre la superficie del vidrio. ―Oportunidad perdida, hombre, ―dijo contemplativamente. ―Eres como el típico vecino sexy en una comedia de situación, y aquí estoy, un mirón sin mirones.

―Yo... ―Derek no tenía idea de qué decir a eso.

El niño se enderezó de repente, un rubor rosado subió a sus mejillas. ―Por Dios, lo siento, amigo. Mi boca se escapa conmigo a veces. Siéntete libre de ignorar, como, el 90 por ciento de lo que digo.

―No, está bien. ―Derek logró arrastrarse unos pasos más cerca de la puerta, preguntándose por qué no se había ido ya. ―Será mejor que vaya a la tienda antes de que cierre. Volveré dentro de… ¿media hora?

―Sí, suena bien, ―dijo el niño regresando a la ventana. Derek finalmente salió por la puerta, cerrándola detrás de él y respirando profundamente, tratando de recoger sus pensamientos dispersos.

―¡Trae pizza! ―Gritó el niño desde el interior del apartamento, y Derek se encontró sonriendo mientras se ponía en movimiento, bajando por el pasillo sucio.


End file.
